


The Stakeout

by raeinspace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeinspace/pseuds/raeinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma/Huntsman story, before the curse breaks, one-shot request fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stakeout

Graham had brought takeout from Granny’s as an apology. He knew Emma had wanted to spend the evening with Henry, but when Regina ordered them to watch the jewellery store, he had happily taken the excuse to spend some time with his new deputy. There had been break-ins across Storybrooke in the last few days. At first only small items were stolen, but as the thief grew bolder he targeted a more expensive range. There had been an anonymous tip that this was where he would strike next and when Regina had come to check on the progress of their investigation, Graham had let the new information slip. Now they were slouched down in the front seats of the cruiser, waiting.   
“So, tell me about yourself.” Graham began as he unwrapped his burger.  
“Not much to tell. I was working in Boston as a bounty hunter, Henry found me and I brought him back to Storybrooke.”   
“And before that?”  
Emma shrugged and reached for her drink. “Boring, average life. Nothing exciting.”  
“Trust me, compared to living in Storybrooke, everything is exciting.”  
“Why don’t you tell me about your life then?”  
As soon as the words left his mouth, Emma realised that it was the same opening Mary Margaret had used: “For as long as I can remember…” Was life in Storybrooke really so dull that the days blurred until the past was forgotten? She smiled and nodded along unenthusiastically as he continued. He had a few amusing anecdotes about Leroy, but other than that there was nothing about himself. She was surprised by how much he knew about Henry though. After a chance question about the mayor, he really opened up and became more animated as he recalled the first day he saw the mayor’s new baby and through Henry’s early years.   
Luckily, Graham wasn’t quite as distracted as Emma. He spotted the person heading down the alleyway, where there was a side door for the jewellery store and began getting out of the car while continuing his story in a whisper. Emma followed and they were just in time to catch a man wearing a red hat as entered, after picking the lock on the door.   
“You know,” Graham joked as he led the hand-cuffed man back to the cruiser, “I can’t remember having a more enjoyable time.”  
Emma frowned. “On the stake-out?”  
“Sure, we ate and talked…. For some reason I have never found anyone in Storybrooke like you. How would you like to go out some time? Properly, on a date.”  
“A date?”  
“Sure. Wherever you want to go.”  
“I’m sorry.” Emma shook her head. “I don’t think that would be a good idea.”  
Graham was silent as they made their way back to the station. As soon as they arrived he told Emma he could handle it from there and led the man into a cell.  
-  
The next day, Emma persuaded Regina to let her take Henry out for a couple of hours after school. After all, she had helped to catch the thief and missed the chance to spend time with Henry the day before.   
Henry wanted to go and play games at the arcade. Emma agreed, but insisted that they play a game of pool first – she wanted to spend some one-on-one time with her son and when he got caught up in the video games he lost the ability to speak. When she found out he’d never played pool, except on his computer, she insisted on teaching him. They were on their second game, Henry slowly improving, when Emma felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and found Graham smiling back at her.  
“Don’t tell me there’s another stake-out? Regina promised to let me spend some time with Henry.”  
“Nothing like that. I thought I’d take a walk around; make sure everything’s okay in the town. I saw your bug outside and wanted to come in and see how you’re doing.”  
Henry finished lining up his cue, and then smiled up at the Sheriff. “Hey Graham, are you any good at pool? Emma’s teaching me how to play.”  
“I’ve been known to win a few games, and if you don’t mind my suggestion you might want to change the angle of that shot.”  
Henry frowned. “Why?”  
“You’ll find it much easier to pot it if you tap it on the right, not dead-centre.”  
Adjusting the cue, Henry took his advice and made the shot. “Yes! Thanks Graham.”   
“Maybe I could play the deputy here, after you’ve finished?”  
“I’m afraid this is Henry and me time.” Emma explained.  
“Aw, you said I could go on the machines after this game.” Henry reminded her. “You’ll just be bored watching me.”  
“What if you get a high score? I’d want to be watching that.”   
“You can come over and see it on the list after.”  
“Unless you don’t think you could beat me?” Graham teased her.  
“Nice try, but pool isn’t as easy as darts.” Emma told him.  
“We’ll see.” Graham told her, putting a handful of coins on the edge of the table to reserve the next game.  
As Emma and Henry finished up, Graham helped give the boy a few pointers. Although he didn’t beat his birth mother he was able to pot most of his balls. Graham high-fived him and Henry passed over the cue before going to search for his favourite game.  
“Shall wee play?” Graham asked, picking up the coins.  
“Aren’t you on duty?” Emma countered.  
“It won’t take me long to win. Ladies first?”  
Laughing, Emma nodded and they began their game.   
-  
“How was it?” Henry asked, coming over with empty pockets some time later.  
Emma and Graham had abandoned the pool table (2-1 in Graham’s favour) and were now battling it out at air-hockey. With a witness, Emma felt a surge of competitiveness. She couldn’t let Henry see her loose.  
“I’m going to wipe the floor with him,” she promised.  
Ten minutes later and their time was up. The scoreboard was 14-13. Emma had won, only just, and she wasn’t entirely convinced that Graham hadn’t let her win just because Henry was watching.   
“Good game,” he told her. “We should do it again some time.”  
Henry spotted a friend from school and wandered off to say hi.   
“Maybe next time you’ll let me pay?” Emma asked.  
He grinned at her, “I knew you’d want a second date.”  
“Who says this was a date? Henry was here.”  
“So? If this is the only way you’ll let me spend time with you, maybe next time we should take the kid bowling.”  
Emma could help but smile at his enthusiasm. “Maybe.”


End file.
